The present invention relates to a robotic loader for machinery.
In recent years there has been a large increase in the number of machines that run under computer control to perform various functions, such as manufacturing various parts or specific features on a part. These machines include lathes, machining centers (milling machines) and grinders. These machines are expensive, are often computer numerically controlled (CNC), and offer high rates of production. To raise the rates of production of the machines, there is an incentive to load and unload them automatically, thereby virtually eliminating human intervention in their cycle.
These machines are typically designed to be loaded by a human. Thus, in order for human loading to be efficient, the loading point is generally disposed at a height of between approximately 36 inches and approximately 48 inches from the floor or support surface. Further, since it is difficult and cumbersome for a human loader to be required to reach very far, the machines are designed to require a reach of only approximately 20 inches into the machine to the load point. Despite these accommodations in machine design which are intended to increase the efficiency of human loading, the process of human loading remains relatively inefficient in terms of both throughput and cost of labor.
Many machines, particularly lathes, have only a relatively small clearance above the chuck, or a small load space or opening. For this reason, the use of a SCARA robot is not practical or efficient for use as a loader. Anthropomorphic robots may be suitable for such a task, although they tend to be relatively slow and expensive. Specially designed Cartesian robots may be used, although they tend to be relatively large, bulky and expensive.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a robot that is capable of loading and unloading a machine, and covers an envelope of 36 to 48 inches high and a reach of more than 20 inches.
The present invention provides a robotic loader for machinery.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an elongate column configured for being fixedly secured to a support structure or surface. A first motor is attached to the end of the column. The first motor drives a first gearbox. A first arm is fixedly secured to the first gearbox and extends perpendicularly relative to the column. The first arm is rotated in a horizontal first plane when the first motor drives the first gearbox. A second motor is attached to the end of the first arm. The second motor drives a second gearbox. A stub arm is attached to the second gear box. The stub arm is parallel with the first arm. The stub arm is rotated in a horizontal second plane when the second motor drives the second gearbox. A third motor is attached to the stub arm and drives a third gearbox. A link arm is attached to the third gearbox and extends therefrom in a parallel manner relative to the first arm. The link arm is rotated in a vertical plane when the third motor drives the third gearbox.
An advantage of the present invention is that efficient, machine loading of machinery is accomplished inexpensively.